


Incontrato in un incubo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exotic Dancer, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La distinzione tra reale e sogno è più labile di quanto si pensi.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	F/M	Strani incubi (bonus se M o F incontrano l'altro nei loro sogni).





	Incontrato in un incubo

Incontrato in un incubo

 

Eriké si passò le mani sul viso, espirando profondamente, abbassò le mani e scosse il capo.

< Sono stanco di svegliarmi tutti i giorni dopo lo stesso incubo.

Quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi popola tutti i miei sogni, non ce la faccio più > pensò. Si passò le dita tra i morbidi capelli blu, una ciocca gli sfiorò il lobo dell’orecchio, solleticandolo. < Capirei fossi omosessuale, ma non li trovo per niente eccitanti. Mi sveglio solo stanco e schifato, avverto un senso di nausea ogni volta che ripenso a come sogno i suoi tocchi sul mio corpo.

Sono lì, adorante per lui, culo in fuori… nemmeno fossi circondato da cuoricini. Che strani incubi! >. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e posò le mani sulle gambe, alzandosi in piedi. Avanzò di un paio di passi, indossava delle pantofole e un pigiama marroncino.

Si udì un tonfo, Eriké si voltò, vedendo che la porta si era sigillata. Inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa?” sussurrò, girandosi nuovamente.

Al centro della stanza era comparso un palo, Eriké non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da esso. Gli girava intorno, ansante, una forza lo attrasse all’oggetto, facendolo pattinare sul pavimento con le pantofole fino al palo di ferro.

< Sto ancora sognando? Sicuramente, non ho nessun controllo sul mio corpo e mi comporto come un dannato magnete. Non sono io che scelgo cosa fare… > pensò.

Le sue dita si chiusero sulla superficie di metallo, non riuscì a forzare la stretta involontaria, mentre i suoi vestiti si strappavano e venivano risucchiati all’interno del palo, senza che la superficie liscia si modificasse.

Digrignò i denti e con fatica titanica mise un piede sul palo, facendo leva per cercare di liberarsi, il suo piede divenne più minuto e liscio.

Si ritrovò a premere il petto contro il palo, che si trasformò in due seni pieni, dai capezzoli turgidi. Deglutì saliva, i suoi glutei si erano gonfiati, avvolse le gambe intorno al palo, le sue cosce si fecero piene.

Avvertì delle fitte di calore al bassoventre, iniziò a strusciarsi, mentre avvertiva un desiderio in mezzo alle gambe. Le sue cosce si erano arrossate all’altezza del l’inguine, il suo membro scomparve lasciando spazio a un’ampia vagina.

< Voglio essere presa, che almeno uno dei miei orifizi venga colmato > pensò. Posò dei baci passionali sulla superficie, mentre iniziava a ballare la lap-dance. Le sue labbra divennero piene, rosse, con un rivolo di saliva gocciolante dalla sua bocca, la sua lingua saettava, mentre si ritrovò a succhiare l’aria.

Scosse il capo. “No! Non è vero! Basta! Adesso mi sveglio, come al solito dopo questi dannati incubi!” strillò. I corti capelli blu le si allungarono lungo le spalle, fino all’altezza dei glutei, ora sporti in fuori, tingendosi di verde-acqua.

Il suo stomaco si era ristretto, i suoi fianchi allargati, le sue cosce erano diventate più spesse, i capelli crebbero ancora fino a raggiungere il pavimento. Rabbrividiva ai suoi stessi ansiti, mentre i suoi seni sodi e pieni ondeggiavano. La sua intera figura si ridusse, mentre diventava più basso.

Eriké riuscì a staccarsi, indietreggiando con passi incerti, ondeggiando.

La finestra si aprì e uno spiffero gelido la investì, nell’angolo della stanza comparve un giovane dai capelli rosso scuro, con un ghigno sul volto.

La ragazza sorrise adorante, le mani strette in grembo, gli si avvicinò piegata in avanti, il bacino all’indietro. Mosse i glutei, facendo ondeggiare i seni e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le ciglia.

“Finalmente c’incontriamo. Ero stanco di vederti solo nei miei sogni” disse lui. Le accarezzò il mento e la sentì ridacchiare.

La giovane cadde in ginocchio, a gambe spalancate.

“Sei così bello…” sussurrò, le sue iridi divennero violette e liquide.

“Anche tu non sei male” ribatté lui, guardandola cadere carponi a terra.

La giovane gattonò, ansante, lui le strinse i capelli e le fece alzare il capo, Eriké gemette, la saliva scivolava dalle sue labbra sporte e piene.

“Ti va un test, _Erika_?” chiese il giovane.

“U-un… test?” esalò Erika, con voce stridula.

Il giovane le accarezzò la guancia con l’indice, continuando a tenerle la testa per i capelli con l’altra mano.

“Un test per la mia ragazza preferita” la incalzò. Si piegò e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, Erika sorrise.

< Mi sento elettrizzata… Se solo mi riempisse col suo amore > pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro, muovendo il suo sedere, diventato due volte più grande.

“Io sono Brad, Erika… Ed ora tu ballerai la danza del ventre per me” ordinò lui.

“Non ho i vestiti adatti” disse Erika, mentre Brad la lasciava, si rialzò in piedi stringendosi i seni nudi con le mani.

“Nessun vestito, non servono per una buona danza d’accoppiamento” disse Brad. Si accomodò sul letto di lei, un bicchiere di vino gli apparve in mano ed iniziò a sorseggiarlo.

Erika si era portata le mani sui fianchi ed aveva iniziato a muovere il ventre, con gli occhi liquidi e fissi guardava Brad desiderosa. La saliva le sfuggiva dalle labbra, alzò le braccia sopra la testa e volteggiò, muovendo i piedi nudi sul pavimento con grazia.

Il palo ricomparve e Erika lo afferrò con una mano, gli camminò intorno, vi si strusciò contro e vi si arrampicò. Si mise a testa in giù, dimenando glutei e fianchi, sollevò le gambe sopra di sé ritte e le fece ondeggiare a pendolo, i capelli le coprivano il viso arrossato.

< Nei miei sogni questo è successo così tante volte che non mi sembra poi così strano… Solo, questa volta è accaduto, o mi sveglierò ancora? > si chiese Erika. Scese dal palo e, saltellando sulle punte, volteggiò nella stanza in una cascata di capelli verde-acqua.

Brad s’indicò con l’indice e lei lo raggiunse, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui con le mani in grembo, sopra il pube, facendo ondeggiare i seni pieni.

Brad svuotò il bicchiere e si piegò in avanti, le palpeggiò il seno, sentendola gemere oscenamente. La baciò con foga, la sua bocca sapeva di vino, Erika ricambiò al bacio gorgogliando, lasciando che la lingua di lui la invadesse.

Brad le scostò le mani e con il piede, ancora coperto dalla scarpa, le sfiorò il bassoventre.

“Sai, a casa credo che ti darò un capo di abbigliamento. Ti andrebbero delle calze a rete strappate, ma nient’altro?” la stuzzicò.

“Quello che volete voi, mio signore” rispose Erika, mentre la saliva le scivolava dalle labbra sporte. La punta della scarpa di Brad si sporcò divenendo umida a causa della crescente eccitazione della giovane.

Brad la prese tra le braccia, il bicchiere rotolò e cadde per terra, penetrò Erika con due dita, facendosela stendere sulle ginocchia.

Erika gemeva forte, sentendo le dita di lui muoversi dentro di lei.

< Alle volte anche i sogni diventano realtà > pensò Brad.

 

 

 


End file.
